


Beginning and End

by silencedancer



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-20
Updated: 2007-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud finds an old photo album in the town of Icicle Inn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning and End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a drabble community. Prompt was Photograph. Written with only the original game in mind.

Cloud looked around the house that Aeris was born in and saw a long forgotten photo album that lay discarded by the bed. He picked up the album, blew the dust off of the cover and opened it to the last page of pictures.

And he tried not to cry as he saw the pictures of baby Aeris before him. He had seen her end only a few days ago and now, in these photographs, he saw how she began.

His tears started to fall on the picture of Professor Gast and Ifalna holding their newborn child, proud and beaming.


End file.
